


Accountable

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Sheriff Stilinski, Canon-Typical Violence, Gross Negligence, Help, How Do I Tag, Hurt!Stiles, Indifference to life, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Gets Bitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Stiles gets hurt. Deputy McGill doesn't care.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 5
Kudos: 297





	Accountable

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime during NaNoWriMo 2020, I had the brilliant idea I should try and write 365 drabbles/short stories in 2021. I already attempted and failed this challenge in 2018, although I managed to write a whopping 334 drabbles, one a day up until NaNoWriMo was finished and I simply felt wrung out. But I'm not one to back away from a writing challenge if I think I can manage it and so I will try again. Wish me luck ^.^
> 
> P.S.: The title is the prompt of the day.

»You will be held accountable for the damage you wrought, Mr. Hale!«

The voice echoed through his head. The newest deputy in town was putting handcuffs on him and pushing him into the back of his police cruiser.

Stiles looked back towards his own wrecked car. His beloved Roscoe. He knew there was no coming back for his mother's old trusty Jeep from this crash. 

Stiles had been lucky to escape the last accident with a few scrapes and bruises.

Not that one could see it.

Stiles was bleeding and concussed before he even had started his drive home.

Beacon Hills's last big bad had done a number on him. The deputy did not seem to care for Stiles's or anyone's health.

He drove to the station. Manhandled an only half-conscious Stiles into the interrogation room and shackled him to the table.

Before any of the other deputies could say something in protest or get the sheriff, McGill had shut the door and turned towards Stiles who rested his head on the table.

»I will ask questions and you will answer honestly!«, McGill growled.

Stiles barely opened one eye, looked at him blearily, and stated softly: »I want my lawyer«

McGill snorted.

»Someone like you would already have a lawyer,« he said derisively but asked for a name.

Before Stiles could utter a word, the door to the interrogation room slammed open and Peter Hale waltzed in, followed by the Sheriff himself.

»McGill … what in the blazes of hell are you doing with my son?«, the Sheriff growled almost wolf-like. 

Peter was impressed. He did not spare the deputy a glance. Instead, he knelt next to Stiles, who finally had fiddled his way out of the cuffs. 

Peter gently made him sit back and checked him over.

»You need to see Melissa,« Peter murmured.

Stiles shook his head, before moaning because his head pounded viciously. 

Peter rolled his eyes.

»Stiles. This is not up for discussion,« Peter told him.

Stiles' eyes flickered towards the deputy who was hauled out of the room by his dad and reamed out thoroughly.

A soft snort escaped Stiles followed by another pained moan.

»Too late for Melissa … asshole took his time to bring me here … I'm …,« Stiles took a pained breath. He grew paler if possible. 

»No,« Peter said and shook his head.

»Not really something you can do about it,« Stiles whispered, closing his eyes.

»I won't let you die, darling …«

Peter's gaze flickered towards the one-way mirror before he looked towards the camera. The red light indicating it was running dulled suddenly. 

»Brace yourself. This will hurt,« Peter whispered and pressed a kiss against Stiles' sweaty brow.

A heartbeat later sharp teeth sliced deep into Stiles' neck. His already bloody shirt would hide the fresh gush of blood. 

Stiles moaned in pain and went lax with the loss of consciousness. 

Peter caught him and stood with him in his arms. 

Deputy Jordan Parrish opened the door for Peter and smiled softly if a little worried.

»You'll take care of him?«, he asked.

Peter nodded.

»Of course. He is mine to have and to hold after all,« Peter said and walked out of the interrogation room.

When the Sheriff saw them walk out of the corridor that led to interrogation, he paled and now it was him who slapped cuffs onto Deputy McGill. 

»Take care of him, Peter, will you?«, Noah Stilinski said.

Peter nodded softly not taking his eyes away from Stiles.

»Always, Noah. You stood by his side at the altar when I swore this,« Peter responded.

Noah nodded.

»Get him out of here. I will follow you after I took care of this idiotic numb skull.«

Peter obeyed and took his husband and mate away from the station. He drove him out to the packhouse in the Preserve.

It seemed Jordan had already called ahead because Derek already waited on the porch.

Together they took care of Stiles' limp body. They stripped him down, carefully washed away the blood, and put him back to rights while waiting for the bite to take.

Stiles' heartbeat was already getting stronger and no black goo was in sight. These were good signs and Stiles also did not seem to be in distress. 

OoO

Hours later Noah showed up. »Did you document his injuries?«, he wanted to know.

Derek pointed towards the camera on the table across the room. 

»Great. We'll need them to document our case against McGill. It isn't the first time he did this. Two people died because he did not get them to the ER to be checked over before interrogating them for hours on end,« Noah said while watching his son who lay motionless in bed.

It was strange to see him like this. Stiles was never motionless. He always moved. Even in his sleep. 

»How is he?«, he finally asked.

Derek was the one who answered because Peter was fully fixated on his mate.

»He'll live. When Peter brought him here we checked him over. Internal bleeding. A pretty bad concussion, possible bleeding. His ribs were bruised, possibly broken. He had scrapes and bruises all over. So the turning will take time. But Peter says he did get better after the bite. His heartbeat is stronger and the first signs of healing are there. He's breathing easier and the bruises slowly start to lighten,« Derek explained softly.

Noah sighed and slumped into a chair next to Derek. They both sat still and simply watched.

Someone puttered around the pack house and while later something started to smell really good. 

Neither man went to investigate.

Someone knocked against the door and when Derek allowed them to enter he smiled softly.

Isaac stepped into the room with enough food to feed them all. It was a simple spaghetti dish but it was tasty and nourishing. 

»Thank you, Isaac,« Peter said softly.

Derek kissed his mate on the cheek and smiled.

Peter moved on the bed so he could sit up and eat. The movement was answered with an almost inaudible growl.

Peter grinned with elation and snuggled back into position.

Noah laughed softly and sat onto the mattress.

»Open up … I'll feed you. He will not let you go until he is good and ready,« he said with a grin.

Peter shook his head in amusement. He already had realized this. With a put upon sigh, he opened his mouth and let his father-in-law feed him. 

The things he did for his lover.

OoO

The sun had gone down and went up again and Stiles still hadn't woken. But he was showing signs of getting better. He was moving again. Stiles had turned in the early hours of the day and buried his face against Peter's neck.

Peter's fingers carded gingerly through Stiles' hair. He pressed soft kisses against Stiles' face and finally against his lips.

A smile spread across Peter's face when Stiles responded. His lips slowly opened in a familiar, sleepy way. 

Peter slowly pulled out of the kiss and his smile widened when Stiles whined in response.

»Come on … open those gorgeous amber eyes for me,« Peter said softly.

Stiles whined louder and buried his face against Peter's chest.

»Don't want to … makes it real,« he mumbled, his voice muffled by the blanket that covers them and his face being smashed against Peter's chest.

»Sweetheart,« Peter says in a scolding tone of voice.

Stiles sighed in response and finally cracks his eyes open. They glow. Not gold like they had thought they would but in deep violet, the edges swirling silver. 

Peter blinked, stunned.

Derek growled softly in response to the eyes. Startling Stiles so bad he shifted on instinct.

Everyone in the room stared at the nine-tailed black fox sitting on Peter's chest.

It was Noah who reacted first.

»Stiles?«, he asked.

The fox tilted his head, yipped before it turned towards Peter, and nuzzled his face against Peter's neck.

Peter's hands bury themselves in the thick black fur.

»You would have made a beautiful wolf, darling, but the fox suits you even better,« he said, his voice thick with emotion.

Isaac smiled softly and rose from his seat in Derek's lap. He gestured towards the door and made Derek and Noah leave with the words: »I think we should leave. Stiles will probably hold Peter accountable for turning him«

Noah choked on his laughter, smiled at his son, and slipped out of the room. Isaac followed closely behind him. Derek stayed a moment longer, watched a now fully shifted Peter and Stiles stare at each other before he also left them room, closing the door behind himself.

The noises from the room afterwards told their own story about what was happening behind closed doors.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
